PearlSwift :)
by AngelwingsXOX
Summary: Ok, so the summary is basically inside. Sorry I talked so much, but there is more story then there is me. Now for a little summary teaser. Here goes. Love, lust, and lots more action? What could it be? A PearlSwift! Find out what that is inside, because I do not have space to explain here. Please and thank you :D Pearlshipping, Satohika, Satoshi x Hikari, Ash and Dawn pairing.
1. Forever and Always x

**Song artist: Taylor Swift **  
**Song: Forever and Always... ;) **

**Hey, sorry didn't post for long. Had a major writers block and for a whole day, I'd thought it would have no bound and I would conclude this by giving up fan fiction. But then again, listening to music seems quite inspiring, don't ya think? :D**

**So... I was listening to the song, forever and always, and it always gets to me since the couple seemed to start so darn well. And I wanted to right just the first, happy section of it but I really needed to work on stories with chapters. And then it hit me.**

**I'd make a certain type of song fiction. First section for every paragraph, and it would go on until I do at least, all the songs to Taylor Swift. So it means, don't worry, it'll last for quite long my darlings :)**

**OK, here it is. My writing style might lack here so... warning!**

**Hope you enjoy anyway, and enjoy me whilst this writers block has gone. Freedom only lasts for so long :/**

Looking back, it fazes me how we made a connection during a bump in, in the park.

It was on a Tuesday, I remember. Roughly around three thirty, when I have my daily walk around the local park. Our eyes met, and he gave me that soft smile of his and strode towards me. My heart was at ease, since I like him but his presence is so common that I got used to it.

We greeted each other, and then the conversation began to drift towards something worthwhile. He mentioned my name when flattering, and decorated me in bliss as your light, chestnut brown eyes locked with mine. It was a sensational feeling, and my heart rate rose a little. Mere raise of beats per seconds.

"So... what are you doing here?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing." Ash replied, giving his genuine toothy grin. And I laughed, because I just found it so damn funny, and hilarious. Of course there was a reaction to my laugh, and my cheeks boiled when he gave me that caring gaze.

Was he flirting with me? I didn't know..

Speaking to him was just so tranquilizing that I wasn't even aware when night dawned upon us. Our surroundings began to clear, and noises of squealing children bustling around us faded until the atmosphere was quiet enough to hear a pin drop.

We just kept on talking, the conversation flowing with no faults. It was normal for us to ramble on since we are best friends on account of the time we fought in kindergarten. Our kindergarten teacher demanded we shake hands and do the next exercise together, and we patched it up there. Became best friends for life - no, scratch that. Eternity.

_Once upon a time,_  
_I believe it was Tuesday._  
_When you caught my eye,_  
_And we caught onto something..._  
_I hold onto the night. x_

"It's getting late." I told him, he looked up to the clear, blue sky and nodded.

"Yeah... shame we can't go on any longer." he sighs, looking down as a smile grazes his lips. I smiled, nudging him slightly as I gave him my farewells and turned since my mother would give me great grief when I arrive home. But he grabbed my wrist, and swivelled me round.

"What is it Ash?" I asked, slightly alarmed.

He wouldn't make eye contact. Averted his eyes as he tapped his foot in rhythm with the silence. Asking again came to mind, and I opened my mouth to release the question but he spoke over me. And when the question _he_ had asked came out, my heart froze.

"W-what?"

"I said... would you consider going out with me?"

I didn't know what to say. I was taken off guard by his proposal. Yes, when your crush suggests your hand in a official relationship, what you ought to do is scream yes without a single hesitation, right? But then again, this is your crush.

You ardor him clandestinely and fantasize him in a relationship, wishing hard for it to actually happen. Literally for it to just truly happen in a casual bump in at the park? Unreal.

"I got the message..." he mumbled, releasing my wrist as he gave me a weak smile. "But.. for happiness sake, can I... kiss you?" he requested, cupping my cheeks as he drew his pursed lips closer. My own tender lips were pursed, but I opened them to allow words to escape.

"I... I'd love to."

"You would?" he asked, dumbfounded. I nodded, my cheeks growing a deeper red, but that fact didn't affect my happiness now. I allowed him to crash his ravishing lips on mine, as he raps one arm around my waist, and the other around my head to support the kiss.

He requested for entrance, running his tongue against my lip balm coated lips, until I parted them to allow entrance. I didn't know how to kiss, and right now that didn't matter. I just got lost in the hot, sensational feeling and went with the flow.

Soon air was required, and we parted, looking into each others eyes with admiration swimming inside them. I felt an irruption of feeling explode within me, all related to the phenomenal feeling flowing through my veins. I giggled, since the rush of emotions sent me dizzy.

"So.. it's official? Forever and always?" he asked, I nodded, and then rested in his arms.

When I got home, explaining seemed impossible. A single word couldn't be spoken until the end of her rant, when I was given time to reply to her speech and explain my innocence. Of course, rushing might not of been the best tactic since escape seemed impossible.

But I was OK at the end. Because I was his...

_You looked me in the eye,_  
_And told me you loved me._

**End. Hope you enjoyed it :) Next song will be... drum roll please!**

**Silence...**

**Ah well, worth a try xD**

**Any who it'll be should've said no. And I changed my mind a little whilst writing the story. If I really get a good kick out the song, I might do one more section or tops. Depends on the song. K, so I hope you enjoyed this song fiction. And don't get too attached...**

**Remember, freedom has limits :/**

**...Sadly. **

**But let's finish on a good note. I'm back, I love you people that have read till here, and don't forget to review. There, I said I love you guys. Doesn't it make you feel all warm and fuzzy whenever someone says they love you? It does to me anyway.**

**See ya'z.**

**- Angel Out Xox**


	2. Should've Said No x

I was crying my eyes out, sitting here at the corner at the once: place that I felt warm in, was a freezing, cold hole of misery. And it was all his fault. I trusted him. Gave him my entire life, just for him to chuck it out of the window like a rusty tool. Is that what he saw me as? Is that what I was all this time?

The stereo is on blink, but it's better that way. The air is filled with sorrow, and the only noise that can be heard is the emptiness and my sniffles. I'm home alone, lost in thought as I replay the image in my mind. Disgusting, repulsive... Especially when it is with someone I gave my life to.

Piplup comes try cheer me up, but I'm in no mood to feel all ecstatic. My boyfriend had just cheated behind my back, slept with another woman in our own house. In our own bed. And what's more shocking? Is that he doesn't have the decency to confront his sins. That I have to hear from the people around me and catch them.

I feel so torn...

The music finally plays, and I make the effort to stand up and turn it off. It was our song, the lullaby for whenever one of us was depressed. I remember clearly. We'd sing along in our happiest moment, and listen to the lyrics whenever we were in misery.

But today, I feel like doing neither.

It doesn't turn off, and by this note I am frustrated. I throw it on the floor, and it smashes. It was all he had that was once his father's possession, but at this moment at time I couldn't be bothered considering the feelings he had inside him. I was vexed, and angered.

I whirl round, averting my eyes off it, just to face another memory.

The vase of flowers on the table. I break down, onto my knees, crying hysterically as my bawling echoes through the house hold. Before I had lost him, he gave me these flowers to symbolize our forever growing love. Guess those flowers are going to wither anytime soon, because the so called love just died.

Pictures and frames were took down by the time an hour passed. Every frame I came across, he was giving his smile Genuine, devious, fake. It was still a smile to adore and cherish, At least... when he was by my side and I was clueless of his bad deeds.

I disposed of everything that made me remember him. Everything had to go. And soon enough... everything was gone. :(

_It's strange to think the songs we used to sing,_  
_The smiles, the flowers, everything..._  
_Is gone~ _

It was still bright as day outside, although it was eight thirty. I decided to keep my mind fresh, and focus on the happiness. Bawling on what happened yesterday wasn't going to fix the past. I had to move on, and show that I was brave enough to make a stand and last afterwards.

I still kept a fine state, and grabbing the keys, I stared at the only thing that was his... the now spare keys lying on the counter. It would come in handy whenever I lost mine, and it would be stupid to dispose it since there was the danger of someone finding it and tracking the house down.

I walked out, locking the door behind me, greeting the great day. I forced a smile, as the neighbours looked and then turned to whisper. I ignored them and kept walking. To the park, where everything _seemed_ clear whenever everything _was_ wrong. Especially my life.

Passing friends, they held a affect as if they were jeering strangers, all against me. Soon I came to the conclusion to run. The outside world would become a blur and the faces would disappear from sight, although I knew living in denial wouldn't dispose of my misery for long.

I got the gates, and opened them quickly to make way. I threw myself on the bench that I once shared with Ash, and breathed out heavily as I gave myself rest. It was a gorgeous day, but it didn't make an impact on my emotions. I still stayed miserable, with the images flashing in my head.

I close my eyes, and lie down on the bench as I take it all in and allow air to kiss my skin. Being jailed inside my own house was stressful, and I needed the breeze to calm me down. It was all tranquilizing, until I had this inner sense that there was a pair of eyes on me.

I opened my eyes.

"Can I sit next to you?" he asked, giving me that gorgeous smile that I had fell for. Who am I kidding? I'm still falling for it. But I hold myself in and just budge, leaning on the side as I give enough room to fit three. I wanted to send the message that I wanted as much distance between us as possible. No way forgiveness was making an entrance after the sins he'd preformed.

"Look, I know you hate me right now."

I averted my eyes off him and just pursed my lips. He gave a great sigh, and then tried to rap his arms around my waist. The arms that had once been laid on another woman's bare skin. Then again, it was those arms that assured me in bad days that all was going to run smoothly.

"Get off me!" I hiss, jerking off as I kept my eyes averted. I didn't want to look at him. It hurt me too much to lock eyes with those soft, brown chestnut eyes that I loved so much. Seeing him in general seemed like a crime I couldn't accomplish.

"I take it all back Dawn! It was a moment of weakness?"

"And what?! You just had to say yes, didn't you?!" I retort, finally making eye contact with him as my anger was let loose. He didn't reply, just hung his head in shame as he twiddled with his fingers, lost for words. I would be, if you were asking your ex for forgiveness for something as cruel as what he did.

_Even now just looking at you,_  
_feels wrong~_

_You say that you'd take it all back._  
_Given one chance,_  
_It was a moment of weakness..._  
_And you said~... Yes. :[_

"Thought so." I grumbled, walking away. But he still clung on, digging his nose in my hair as he took in the scent. For a split second, the feeling was too memorizing and familiar to shake off. But I wouldn't forgive myself if I'd break down and allow him in my heart again.

"Ash! You should've said: No. You should've gone home! You should've thought twice 'fore you let it all go! You should've know that word, with what you did with her, get back to me... And I should've been there, in the back of your mind. I shouldn't be asking myself: Why?! You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet... You should've said no Ash. And maybe, you might of still had me.."

"I guess..." he mumbled, releasing me as he walked away. I wanted to call out for him, give him one more chance. But I needed to settle my heart before I did anything. I knew the self confidence would pay off, and if I did get back with Ash, I'd be able to keep him on a short leash.

I forced a smile, and walked back home. We'd made too much of a scene to lie low - that was my plan - so my only option was to go back home. But I didn't mind.

It was a long path, and I couldn't dart home since this time I was swarmed with people asking if I was okay. I gave them the same question, but they still pleaded to know the details. I heard quotes that Ash was a 'prostitute' and 'should've known better', but I told them to stop.

"I wanna go home. Just please, leave me." I demanded, running through.

The following week wasn't pleasing, and I hadn't seen Ash at least once. But it was his fault. His actions, his sins. And I just wished that he didn't do it... because baby, he might still of had me.

**Killed it with the ending, but ya know, I told you freedom was short. But I forgot to mention absolutely sweet. Anyway, it is up to you if Ash and Dawn end up getting together or staying apart. And if your here to bash pearl shipping, step away haters, because you ain't got nuthin' on Ash, nor Dawn.**

**Ok, so I hope you liked the speech part Dawn gave, because it was a part of the lyrics xD  
Smart huh? I didn't know how to put it in action, so I made her say her on song fiction! And I might include a character saying like now.**

**Ash: Just for you supporters... it's all fiction. I did not cheat on Dawn and never will. I absolutely adore her and I wouldn't be surprised if she let me. But if it was her, yeah I would be pretty vexed for a while, but I can't keep myself away from her!**

**Dawn: D'aw! Well, I love you to Ash. Same. In my opinion, Angel should of gave the ending when us two are still together. You are no prostitute, and I would keep you forever. And besides, you wouldn't do anything like that to me. I trust you, since you have the key to my heart ^/^**

**That's so~ cute... but we kinda don't have time for it. So anyway, the next song will be today was a fairytale. And I made a new rule for my pearlswift :) My section won't always be the beginning of the song, may be the chorus. You never know!**

**K, I love you guys too much to give up freedom now. See ya! =D**

**Next song... Today Was A FairyTale. :D**


	3. Enchanted x

Dawn ambled across the big hall, tired of being presented to young boys her age, very edgy and always pondering on whether to skip another girl for her. She was disgusted, and her nights always used to end with her giving synthetic laughs, and smiles. Slowly, she'd weaken though. Her grasp on the mask beginning to slip. But what was she to do? She was the daughter of Johanna the third, the duke's new found wife. All she could do was laugh and smile, play along until the night was brought to an end.

"Hello." a voice bellowed from the other end, and someone would dart to her and shake hands embarrassingly. Dawn would keep calm, and play the game she was now an expert of. She knew every inch of the hall, since it was the same old place every party was held. She could camp out in the garden, or run away to a new world at the calming balcony. But it would only be a few minutes before she was brought back to the loud chirping of the people, and the mingled laughs Dawn cringed at.

"Good to meet you." she'd reply, and dig herself in boredom for awhile until she would excuse herself somewhere else.

_There I was again tonight,_  
_Forcing laughter, faking smiles,_  
_Same old tired, lonely place._

"This place will bring you so much happiness! Just think! A new place, so boundless that the naked eye couldn't measure it!" Johanna chirped to her thousands of times before a party. Dawn only smiled, nodded, and stripped out of her casual clothes into an unbearably itchy gown her mother adored. This one was rather soothing to the skin, and actually allowed it to breathe. Pink silk, grasped tightly around her body to mark out the fabulous figure she owned. Beautiful, and it gave her the upper hand when she wanted to run away from a drowsy conversation.

The place that was supposed to bring her happiness, was the gateway to hell as soon as she entered it. Every step she took brought her agony. She adored the shabby house she owned, and the little faults it had. The creaking floor boards were the house whispering to her, and the wholes in the walls were the eyes of the house. Guarding them from outside, and in. Now, the new walls she had to look at only brought distortion to her heart. It pained her, but the days slowly moved on, and each day, she had hope that freedom would come.

Maybe with the essentials of a night in shinning armour, and trusty steed.

All the shifting eyes and whispers drowned out my hope, seeing that the eyes shifted at me, and laughter creased their faces whenever our eyes met. It hurt, and I only hoped for a vacancy to draw away from all this agony. I quickly ambled towards my bedroom, the place only my mother could enter if she finds out about my absence._ Father_, as I had to call him now, was always occupied with stories and discussions of the world. So where I had galloped off never came to a bother to him, as long as the night wasn't ruined for _him_ by this.

As I guided myself to my room, avoiding eye contact and greetings, I caught an eye of a young fellow in a ring of friends. I blushed, we had bumped into each other a few times and I even had made a friendly acquaintance with him. Sadly, his father always needed assistance with his tremendous stories, since Ash had stuck with the old man through thick and thin. Ash, that was his name. Like the boiling rock that spreads after an erupting volcano. Just the simple touch burns through you. And he can come to compare.

He burns through my heart, his gaze making me melt with passion.

He signalled for a moment, and then came closer to me. I had came to realize the gawking eyes of whisperers, and the need for freedom had escaped my mind. They had all vanished once making contact with such charming beauty. I ambled towards him, steadily so I wasn't caught off whenever someone tread on my dress, like they always do. Beside, having him walk the full length because I was occupied surveying him would be such an abashing memory. And I absolutely detest those sort of memories. Gets coiled in your mind for life.

_Walls of insincerity,_  
_Shifting eyes and vacancy:_  
_Vanished when I saw your face._

"Enchanting to meet you again." I smiled, once we met.

"And I could say the same about you, my silhouette." he replied, dabbing his lips firmly on my hand. That soothing warm feeling ran through my veins, and eventually the blood began pumping and making its way to my cheeks, so a tomato was what he had to gaze at. He chuckled amusingly, seeing that I was sheepishly answering all of his attempts of a conversation. His eyes had this soft texture to them, and they seemed to be whispering to me, and soon enough, we stopped talking by mouth. Our eyes led the conversation with flow.

"Yo, Romeo!" a friend of his boomed. I always wondered if their parents are wolves in disguise, bringing up such ill-mannered children to roar out a conversation from two different places of the hall. Ash turned to him, a look of threat in his eyes. I was slightly caught off by this movement, since the Ash I had came to met was so soft, someone would have to introduce him to the word 'threat' and the manner people do threats. But then again, it came to me. I had just stated that such behaviour was repulsive?

Besides, that wasn't me he was saying that too. So I was fine.

"One moment." he whispered in my ear, dashing towards his friends. I smiled, waiting for him patiently as instructed. Across the room, his silhouette, like he had called me earlier. Butterflies fluttered in my belly with the mention of that gorgeous nickname. I always wondered why every night, I had hope for the best. And every night, he was my reminder. Someone who truly cares, and is respectful of my feelings. My reminder that life is only death's burden, and you have to be very thankful of that. Without life, death is number one on the list.

Eventually, that minute passes, and as promised he turns and makes his way towards me. A giggle is released. From happiness to see him make his way to me, or am I just giddy? Nevertheless, I cover my mouth with my hands and blush. It was rather odd mannered to laugh unexpectedly, and for a matter that no one else recognized or saw. He eventually got to me, the long walk that has to be covered if a conversation was to brew up. After all, the hall fits five thousand people the least. Obviously, a long walk is to be faced.

"Missed me?" he smirked, playfully.

"Well, I could of wondered off. Just someone instructed me to wait here." I joked back, quickly picking up on his sneaky remark. Slowly, the world faded away again. Only we existed. The night was a sudden blow, and our moment had to come to an end when his father called for him. He bowed, and kissed my cheek, lingering a little before pulling away with a soft smile. As he turned, I wondered how it would feel to brush lips with him. That thought had erupted a faint blush, and I wasn't the least embarrassed of it. It only came natural in my age.

As I waved him off, I smiled and brushed my hands against my sides since it was unladylike to keep them up, arm pits for show. As this was done, I felt a sudden rough texture against my arm and looked down to see a sticky note. I smiled softly, and checked it, pressing the note against my heart lovingly as I read it carefully, every word cherished and stored inside my heart. No wonder he lingered at that kiss! But he could have said it to me in our little conversation.

After all, people talk so loud no one can over hear your conversations. It's almost like secretly passing notes..

_**Later...**_

"Yet another wonderful night!" mother chirped, wonderfully. She began folding the dress that I had worn, ready to give to the maid that does the laundry. This was our routine, and usually, I'd chirp back a solemn reply and just agree hastily. Fake smile, fake laugh, fake mask. But today, I had something real to laugh about. I smiled a genuine grin to my mother, face lightening up with sparks as I held up the now slightly crunched up note in my fist. I flopped onto bed, and answered her sweetly as she smiled and kissed me goodnight.

"Yes, mother." I smiled, nodding off to a wonderful dream. "A wonderful, enchanted night."

_Your eyes whispered, "Have we met?"_  
_Across the room your silhouette._  
_Starts to make its way to me._  
_The playful conversation starts,_  
_Counter all your quick remarks._  
_Like passing notes in secrecy._

**This is towards Jupitergirl132. Sorry for the long wait, and you belong with me will be up soon. I'll do any request, literally any. Taylor obviously the artist having to be behind it. So, I hope you like it as much as I loved writing it for you. Makes it all worthwhile when you know your doing it for someone else. So, as you are reading this, I'm working on 'You Belong With Me', or probably being human for awhile and going outside. So, enjoy. Because I have nothing else to talk about ^_^**

**See you, and love you lots people/readers! :***


	4. You Belong With Me x

**Okay, this will be rather a sad, anti slightly pearl story. Since I'm not going to go to the end, and anyway, only on the video they have a happy ending. On the lyrics it's all anti them getting together. Like there's no hope and it's staying like that :( So, since I can't stand writing about something like that, I'll hastily do the four first chapters, and then I'm done. K? **

**So, basically.. it'll be poke in the end. I don't have anything against it, just prefer pearl. :/**

**Let's begin!**

"Listen, I... It was a joke! Come on! I was-? What?! Sorry, next time I won't crack a joke next to y- what? No, no! No need for that! Look, sorry, I won't do it again. Okay? Okay, we're okay now aren't we? All right then, talk to you later. I'm kind of busy right now - I am so not cutting you short, Misty! Look, I'm just... okay then, see you tomorrow." Ash huffed, ending the call as he hung up the phone with a miserable face. I was itching to know what happened, but bringing it up wasn't really the best move.

"You okay?" I asked, gradually.

"Yeah, just Misty not taking a joke..." Ash huffed, nervously. He gave a off laugh, and then rocked his head back in frustration and sighed. "Love, the most craziest thing ever. If she wasn't the one, I would of dumped her by now. But she is so... _amazing_. Like an angel when she laughs, and she had been with me since day one. Do you know how that feels?" Ash asks, his face immediately lightening up with the mention of the redhead. I nodded weakly, and smiled.

"You'd be surprised." I answered, sheepishly. He laughed, amusingly.

"What'd you do?" I asked, eventually.

"Told her that she should stop allowing Crayola gang banging her face. She wears to much make up, and I was trying to tell her jokingly that she's perfect as she is. But she took it serious, and went on about a rant at how offensive us boys are, and immature when it comes to the feelings of the girls." he laughed at the memory, and shook his head as if he couldn't even believe it himself. Even though he was the one that heard it from her.

"I would of laughed. It's just a simple joke."

"I know." Ash sighs. "But she doesn't get it. Any way, this is your house Dawn. See you later." he waves, running across the road to his house. I waved him inside, and as soon as he disappeared through the door, I slammed the door shut and burst into tears. I did this usually, since I was such a softy that couldn't take reality as it was. Ash doesn't fancy me, and is destined to have a Misty, or Ash junior with that redhead. Not me. I'm just his best friend.

_You're on the phone with your girlfriend ‒ she's upset,_  
_She's going off about something that you said._  
_'Cause she doesn't get your humour like I do._

For the whole evening, I listened to the five o'clock radio that airs on Tuesdays. By the time night dawned upon us, I was in my room listening to my tunes. It's a typical Tuesday night for me, since Ash and I are both have after school activities, and are freed one hour, and thirty minutes later. We walk each other since we're neighbours, then spend the night texting each other since, some how, it doesn't charge us credit whenever it's with each other.

Misty doesn't believe him, and says he spends too much time with me. He hates the music we like, and just doesn't understand our situation. We're neighbours, and our after school activities bring us to have no choice, but to walk each other home. Plus, she walks the opposite direction, and lives way too far from school that she wakes up six a.m just to get here on time. That's why we spend our free time with each other as well, because she isn't around for him to take out.

I turn up the new song Taylor released, and hum along with it. I recall that Misty says Taylor's songs are all shit break up songs that shouldn't be given a dime to be listened to. I say different. Her music are inspirations to go on with life, no matter what gets in front of you. Plus, it is not just 'shit' break up songs, but moments of her life when she had to cope with the moments of agony, and suffer. But obviously, Misty never cares about people's lives.

She doesn't understand people's stories like I do. Especially Ash's.

_I'm in the room ‒ it's a typical Tuesday night._  
_I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like._  
_And she'll never know your story like I do._

The song ends, and it reaches the end of the playlist. I check my wrist watch to see it's almost nine, and I still have nothing to do after listening to my phone's music library. The whole thing. I sigh, and decide just to fiddle with things and arrange, being the neat freak I am. I find myself to a neatly stacked closet, and bring out clothes I haven't worn in awhile. Smiling admiringly, I try them out to see if they still fit me like they used to. I slip them on. A perfect fit.

Well, I have to slightly tug on the t-shirts since they're becoming crop tops, but they're cute all the same. I then stumble towards a cute pair of skirts my mother pleaded me to once wear. I had, and that day Misty was wearing it. I was kind of stared at that day, since it Misty who commonly wears mini skirts, and dresses. Me? I'm more of a T shirt with some normal jeans. And even though I don't go out of my way like Misty, surprisingly, I turn more heads than her.

But she still has the upper hand. She has _him_, and that's worth all the eyes on this planet.

"Cheer practice!" I yell, in my becoming-crop top. I strut around, do a few failing cart wheels and give a synthetic smile. I have always wished to become a cheerleader, and although everyone adores me, I have none of the tricks and the spirit. That is why people have pushed me to be leader of the bleachers, so that way I can become a 'someone' and they're idol won't become no more. That's one thing Ash loves about me, and learning this, I keep on going. For the sake of that.

I huff, and tumble onto my bed, giggling weakly as I wonder what it would be like to be in Misty's place. A beautiful cheerleader strutting around in a belly top, mini skirt and a whole school cheering you on. Most importantly, a hot boyfriend that absolutely adores you and is a God in his best friend's eyes. The vision was beautiful, however, I'm guessing this isn't no envision, since it won't be happening any time soon.

No matter how hard I dream, my foreseeable future is clear. A lonely, Ash-less life.

"She's such an ass to him." I mutter, thinking about all the times that he has called him up, and rambled on about how he is such an ass. Dawn would give him a chance to know how it truly feels to be in love, however, how can she? When he is so sure that love is Misty and nothing else. If she was the true one, something would of happened by now. But alas, not everyone can have their happy, ever after. No matter how much the two are meant to be.

_But she wears short skirts,_  
_I wear t-shirts._  
_She's cheer captain,_  
_And I'm on the bleachers._  
_Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find,_  
_That what you're looking for has been here the whole time._

I sigh, grabbing a comb and begin straightening out my hair. It's oddly soothing, and straightens out, not just my hair, but life oddly. I close my eyes, and imagine a right world in my point of view. Eventually, I started feeling bad since she doesn't deserve this hate, but at the end of the day, neither does comb gradually finds its way hovering a few inches away from my mouth, and the chorus from Taylor's song begins spluttering out of my mouth.

_If you could see,_  
_That I'm the one_  
_Who understands you._  
_Been here all along._  
_So, why can't you see ‒_  
_You belong with me,_  
_You belong with me?_

Suddenly, I'm stopped when I hear my phone give a soft 'ping'. I come towards it, blushing to see that it was Ash, right on time for our late night texting. I sit myself and the comb down, flipping open my phone to fully read the humorous text he has sent me. I begin blushing deeply, and quickly check outside to see him peeping through his window. The text message read: _I can hear you singing, and you sound awesome ;) By the way, who's this special someone? I'd love to know._

I smile soon, and with a weak grin, send back: _A guy, who belongs with me... :'/_

**Okay, I told you I'm bad with these sorts of stories! So, yeah, it was kind of rushed as you can see... but it's still up! So I hope you adored it, and I hope this kind of... well it wasn't supposed to bring a smile to your face, but if it did, at least you liked it! So all's well at the end. But at the end of the day, hear me out! I am a pearl shipper and this request had kind of forced me to go anti! But I have showed that I support pearl in this story, right?**

**Right! So, that's that request done! Next thug life! See you soon, and have a great day! Love you lots :***


	5. Today was a Fairytale x

**I just realized, Today was a fairy tale was supposed to be next, and I just went on and headed to my requests. So, if you don't mind bewitching-babe, I'm going to quickly do Today was a fairytale and then thug story, which I actually found quite funny and interesting. I hope you like the updates on chapters, as much as I adored writing it for you. Oh, and my favourite so far for writing was enchanted ;) Such a beautiful story, and it really brought out my inner writer.**

**Okay, so without further duration: Today was a fairytale!**

I was so through with boys, so I thought. Having a nasty blow with my newly found ex, Paul, I swore to distance myself from love until everything became clear. I thought love was the reason for all my stress, and so I was right. Going on countless dates, falling for the tricks my mates pull on drawing me towards a certain boy. However, that day when I saw that new boy entering school, I felt all the stress load off my back.

It was the same feeling I used to have for all of those masked boys. But surely, love can't make my pass clear when it was the reason it went fuzzy in the first place, can it? Surely not. But then again, you'd think otherwise staring into those yawning hazel eyes, and gazing at that charming smile that enlightens anyone's world. He caught my eye entering, and I swear it was like magic! Magic that only exists in fairytale with damsel princesses and charming princes.

"He's cute." May whispered, into my ear.

"He's mine." Misty hissed, playfully, with a hint of serious wanting. I giggled nervously at this, then shrugged plainly as I gazed up at the ticking clock up on our school wall. I nodded hastily towards it, gesturing that we best make a move if we didn't want to arrive late and get served the consequences. We were almost to abort the hall, when that boy came over and asked for directions. Oh my gosh, _his voice_. Soothing and wonderful, just like that gorgeous smile he owns. Takes me to cloud nine and beyond - scratch that. Another _planet_.

"I'm supposed to be in classroom B5, on the second floor." he told, his eyes never losing connection with mine.

"I'm in that class." I chirped, with my usual bubbly tone. "Come on, I'll show you." He smiled, a smile of gratitude, and then trailed us calmly, turning a few female heads along the way. Misty and May gave me satisfying looks, thinking I was going somewhere. I was _talking_, not flirting. Honestly, innocent things are seen differently these days with these lot. I sighed and shook my head at them, then stopped at our classroom and pulled a friendly face, indicating that we had arrived at our boring destination. The classroom where we learnt about history.

"Thanks." he thanked blissfully, and to my surprise, as I turned to look over my shoulder, I came to see empty spaces where my two best friends had originally stood. This only meant one thing: they wanted to give us our privacy. Darn them, always trying to hook me up with any bloke I happened to set eyes on. But this one had a certain welcoming vibe to him, radiating heat that gave him a charming glow. Ouch, it was almost attractive, if it wasn't for the nasty reminders of fights I had with exes. Now I looked at boys with a totally different point of view.

"So, what's your name? Mines Ash."

"My name is Dawn, but people just call me Dee."

"Dee?"

"It's short for Dee Dee." I muttered, hating the memory that coiled my mind. It all happened at seventh grade, at science. I was sent to get the broom from the stockroom, and found wires and was intrigued, since we were learning about electric flows. Messing, I had caused a blow and everyone was sent outside, not being a drill since warning was there may be a fire where the blow occurred. They had found me shaking, muttering dee over and over and over again. Seeing humour in this, they named me Dee Dee until this very day on.

Of course, I wasn't going to tell_ him_ that. It would be a turn off.

"It's a beautiful name," he began, touching me softly on the shoulder. I had been dating for awhile, and I knew small touches meant interest. I blushed and began averting my eyes off him, slightly concerned that no one had caught us loitering yet when we were right outside the classroom door. His fingers touched my chin, and tilted it up so that our eyes met. Warm touch, warm smile, warm words. Everything he was doing to me felt right, and I kind of hated myself for this since I was going against my word. Going against my boy strike.

But who was to resist him? He was so... _befitting_.

_Today was a fairytale:_  
_You've got a smile, that takes me to another planet._  
_Every move you make, everything you say is right._  
_Today was a fairytale._

_Today was a fairytale,_  
_All that I can say: is now it's getting so much clearer._  
_Nothing made sense, until the time I saw your face._  
_Today was a fairytale._

"...Fits a beautiful girl."

"Thanks, I was always fond of the name Ash." I lied, deviously.

"Oh?" he asked. "I usually get the response that they have never heard the name before."

"Al the more special. Unique, and exclusive." I stated, finding myself flirting with him. This was happening way too fast, but then again, who can stop someone falling in love? The speed you fall al depends on the person, and how attracted you are to them. It was like, he stole my heart. And funnily enough, I was allowing him to hold onto that for a little bit longer. I kind of liked the feeling. If he was to turn out like all the other misleading men, I would truly stop going out with boys until college. End of that.

He chuckled softly at the remark, and just sighed lovingly. He was flirting back! Now that I know what I was involved in, I wasn't pulling back. Screw that commitment I made, love is a feeling you can't betray or put on hold no matter what impact it puts on you afterwards. I would just have to suck it up, and start fresh. However, something was different about him. I slightly felt right, as if he wasn't going to break me down and cause me to cry. His vibe told me all that, and I read the message in his deep, brown eyes.

"I'll make sure you have your happy ever after... just like the fairytale princesses..."

I gazed into his eyes a little longer, taking a peak at the clock ticking away at the opposite wall my back rested on. Only one minute had passed through _all_ that? Time must of slowed down, knowing that magic was in the air: the magic of romance. I mean, every time I glanced at that clock minutes would whiz by, at the blink of the eye. I adored how this time, everything was taking its. The magic was brewing up, and the angst was killing me inside. Was this the real thing? And soon, I figured out that it was.

'Cause as I was thinking, he came in to kiss me.

Soft lips brushing against, mine, sparks flew around us, fuelled by this magical moment in progress. Usually, just meeting a guy, I'd kick him for making such a sudden move when we only had met. But with Ash, everything felt right. A ton of bricks were laid of my shoulders, and I could feel right again. Not the unnatural right I'd feel just meeting another bloke, but the right which lifted me off my feet and made me hover up in the sky, everything a blank... just like those beautiful fairy tales I dreamed of when I was little.

He pulled away, and even though I heard snickering from the opposite side of the door. May and Misty, no doubt. And a ring of students applauding us like they have never seen two peers kiss me before, the outside world was still a faze looking into his eyes. Because today was a fairy tale, and in fairy tales, the two lovers walk away from the world with the love path leading them to a happy life style. But we couldn't walk away since Mr. Jones was impatiently waiting for us inside of our class, so we just escaped by mind.

Because in fairy tales, you can do that.

_Time slows down, whenever you're around._  
_Yeah, yeah~!_

_But can you feel this magic in the air?_  
_It must have been the way you kissed me!_  
_Fell in love, when I saw you standing there..._

_It must have been the way:_  
_Today was a fairytale!_  
_It must have been the way:_  
_Today was a fairytale!_

**Okay, I hope you like it, because I got a feeling this one kind of bombed. It was rushed, and I didn't know hot to conclude it so I just left it as it is. Plus, I realized - okay, another note. No one is reviewing, and I don't know any other way to check people are actually reading my story. If one person, except the two that had already reviewed xD, would leave a small token of gratitude, I would be really happy. Because what's the point having a story made for no audience? Pointless really, so I need that to confirm that I should continue.**

**Any way, bye! Love you lots guys, and have a magical day ;) xox**


	6. Thug Story x

"What up~?" I answered, steadily to a phone call. A familiar hum answered, and my cheeks went bright pink as I giggled nervously, knowing what a soft hum from your mother meant. _What have you been up to, young lady_, is what it meant. I scratched the back of my head, a bad habit caught from watching Ash do it all these years we've been living together. Hastily, I straightened my voice and gave an appropriate, ladylike response which was responded with another hum.

It's tone was slightly more approving though. Thank goodness.

"What is up,_ Dawn_." she began, her sharp, misleading tone kicking in. "Is my temper. Why haven't you been answering my calls? Surely, living with such a man hasn't made you forget our occasional calls, has it?" she gripped, always nagging on about my taste and choice about men. I rolled my eyes. Thank goodness we were talking by phone, because if she was present right now, my ear would have earned pulling for such stubborn gestures with my sapphire eyes.

"No, just making caramel delights and cookies, mom." I answered back, and my statement was true. I was on my fifth batch. Ash was out clubbing, like he usually does, and he'd come back with a storm of friends, all craving for a bite of my cooking. He was sweet, my Ash. However, a little heavy in the head with the alcohol from swinging them down his throat often. It did him bad, and did me bad. Because, yeah I wasn't your every day, natural thug.

But by heart, I'm just as hard as the rest.

"Oh, make sure that blonde hair doesn't catch on your desserts, sweetheart." she spat, rudely.

I rolled my eyes, stroking my dyed hair that I had tended to a few months back. People were shocked that I had edited my perfect appearance, and many said that blonde didn't have the same enchanting effect as my ocean blue hair. However, despite all their sly remarks Ash had enlightened me that day by saying, no matter the colour I wore, a shone all the same. Like I said before, maybe a club addict, but he's also the most sweetest guy born.

"Don't worry, I won't. No-"

"Need to worry? I stopped a few years back, Dawn. After the trouble just kept rolling in: I quit, and just allowed things to go as it is. When it came to the serious stuff, I promised myself no matter how immature you'd act towards me, I'd bail you out open arms and take you back home with me. Because, you have grown up to be a beautiful woman. Blonde hair or not." she stated, mumbling the blonde quote unreasonably. Her little comment brought a smile to my face.

"Thanks. Eight foot four, blonde hair to the floor." I sung effortlessly, smiling thoughtfully. I did actually have hair that collapsed to the floor as soon as I took it out from its high pony tail. It was a success to have finally reached my long time goal, and as much as a nuisance it was walking, hips and hair swaying in rhythm as people mistook me for Rapunzel, eight foot four Rapunzel still had that gorgeous ring to it. A name I'd live up towards, until death take me away.

"But I still object your rapping dreams!" she snapped, catching the little tune in my quote.

I rolled my eyes, and just chuckled. Since I had been eight, I had secretly loved the obnoxious sound of techno music blasting at my Uncle's mansion, at his daily parties that would irk the police one neighbours punched in their numbers. Now, I had this sudden rapper brewing up in me, and occasionally when I went in day care at my Uncle's house, he'd turn up some tunes in the attic and I'd sing along to it secretly. He didn't know about it, thought I was just listening quietly and enjoying music he said: was underrated.

But I was making my imaginary living, and finally once I had opened up to them what I thought of my foreseeable future, despite the bitter remarks they gnarled in wish that I'd come to sense, the rapper inside me bloomed and was now reaching the sky. I made videos of me rapping, in my T-shirt and track suit bottoms, swag beanie on as I strut around like some hard man. Yeah, it seemed desperate. But I didn't do it just for the sake of it. I loved strolling around like that, because it was surprisingly comfy and warm.

But bit by bit, this rapper became the new me.

_I'm like 8 foot 4, blond hair to the floor._  
_You shorties never thought I dreamed about: rapping hardcore!_

"Oh, Mum. I got to hang up soon. My cookies are burning." I mumbled, quickly coming to blow away the smoke.

"Just shoot the oven for making a mistake. I'm sure your thug boyfriend has a gun lying around,_ somewhere_." she stated, harshly. I was about to retort for the thousandth time that neither Ash, nor me owned a threatening gun, but I just shook my head and hung up on her flat to end the beginning argument. I was to have hell next month, when she came for her monthly visit, but until then, I wouldn't pick up her calls and ignore her messages on the internet and phone. I needed a break from these people.

I came to aid my cookies, a glorious smile coming up to my face to see that only mere patches went black. I would just make use of it, and mix it with the other batches then make some more in apology of my mistake. Gingerly, I slammed shut the oven and turned it off, coming towards the dough placed on the counter and began flattening the dough with the ball of my hand. Mumbling a made up rap I had invented earlier, nine flattened, circular dough in front of me, sprinkles with chocolate chips and ready to heat in the oven.

Darn, I'm making too much. Well, living with my parents until a year back is what had caused all this practice. Really, thug living with her parents all this time. Ash had moved out by sixteen, and had to wait four years until I finally was free. Jeez, a thug life I lead. I thought to myself, laughing humorously as I stuck the cookies in the tray and into the oven. Setting the timer this time, I skipped towards our wee living room and allowed the beat box to roar out my favourite tunes. This was me home alone.

Baking cookies and caramel delights instead of wasting my time away in a club. Plus, once bored, jamming away into music, finally free from my mother after_ so~_ many years. People recall that I was such a sweet girl when I kept it hidden, but they didn't know that this sweetness was getting eaten alive and the true emotions had to come out, or explode in a repulsive mess. Man, was I glad to have that over and done with. Now, all I need to care for is making Ash happy, and living my rapper dreams.

_No, I ain't got a gun._  
_No, I never really been in a club._  
_Still lived with my parents,_  
_But, I'm still a thug!_

I heard a faint knock on the door as I was locking and popping to the chorus of my favourite song. My rapper voice was drowned out by the techno noise, and all they could hear was the thumping the blasted techno music made when it was on full volume. I skipped towards it, in my gangster clothes at night. Night gown and laces? I had tried that once, turned Ash on a little to get me treated for the night, but it wasn't any pleasure to me. So I swapped it for something more displeasing to the formal eye.

I opened the door, to have Ash collapse on me all topsy turvy. I looked over to his classic, out for the night friends. Gary, Paul, even that little mouse Kenny that usually spends his nights with a book on his lap and his kids. Oh, with the occasion of his wife if she wasn't tied up with all the bills. Silver, Jimmy, and a crowd of other blokes I wasn't able to see with Ash's head blocking my view, even thought it was resting on my shoulder. He hung onto me, as if he didn't know how to walk and grasped for dear life.

"Uh... come in?" I questioned, and they entered hastily, coming straight for the kitchen, delighted to greet the caramel delights and cookies. I laughed, and then sat Ash down as I gave him the eye. He was absolutely waisted, a much better thug than me. He gave a goofy smile, all sleepy eyed and drowsy. He cooed and flirted, his voice obviously coated with unsteadiness. I rolled my eyes and was about to walk out to assist his friends, when he grabbed me from behind and began smothering me with his kisses.

"Don't _*hiccup*_ leave me."

"Sometimes, I think I can't handle this thug life." I muttered, blushing as his friends awed at our little scene. At the end, I had to help him stumble up to our room and lay him in bed, but afterwards he kept complaining with his unsteady voice that I was going to leave him, and go out kissing and fondling with the '_bastards_' downstairs. My face was creased with laughter, since I had remembered him stating that his boys only deserved to be called the best, and any rude names were dealt with his fist.

_I'm so gangsta, you can find me baking cookies at night._  
_You out clubbing, but I just caramel delight!_  
_T swift and t pain rapping on the same track!_  
_It's a thug story, tell me: can you handle that?!_

"Look, I'm just going to show them out at least."

"That's it! I'm setting cameras in this house this time! Ain't no mother fuckers taking my girlfriend home with them! Nu uh, I ain't allowing this..." in his little, cute, but yet drunk display of affection, he nodded off and I made a swift escape downstairs. I thoughtfully offered them take away cookies and caramel delights, and apologized for the sudden ending to the night. But they shrugged it off, contempt with the gifts and just about ready to tackle any bullshit that their wives had stored for them at home.

"It was a goodnight. See you." they chorused, and then was off.

* * *

A good bath always satisfied me after getting irked from Ash, with his bad habits of gulping down a tiny too much. Ash blinked open an eye, and smiled drunkly, shuffling closer as I entered our king sized bed for a make out session, until he pulled away snoring from the long night. I rolled my eyes, and giggled as I nodded off to bed as well. Maybe I don't go clubbing, owning guns and getting chased by polices, but there's different styles of thug life and different just means: unique. After all, I am a becoming rapper.

_Dream_

_"Get your towels ready, it's about to go down! Everybody in the place hit the fucking deck! But stay on your mother fucking toes! We running this, let's go!" I sung, body in full sway. They were loving me. Applauding and singing along like there was no tomorrow. I smiled, this is it. What I had been dreaming of my whole life. I was finally here. With the haters now supporting me, yet some haters keep on hating. But you know what? I had got here, and now rapping had fully taken over me. Bitch please, I was on full mode today._

_Swag style._

_I was wearing my high top Nikes. Literally mine. My name was printed on the side of it, beaming a heavenly glow with every step I took. Usually, you'd find me with worn out sneakers. Mine our a pair of Ash's he'd lend to me if mine had fully evolved to worn out scrap. But now, they were addressed, and labelled mine. Plus, it went well with the diamonds on my pearly whites, and the microphone. They glistened, and shone. The lime light beautiful and only making it more vibrant than it is originally. But who am I complaining?_

_Damn man, I'm a rock star!_

_Suddenly, as I began roaring out the chorus, I felt me suddenly shaking as if someone was physically shaking me. Surely this wasn't from pressure of self consciousness? Plus, I'm not mentally feeling this pull against me am I? I chose to ignore this, but the grip just got greater and greater, and then it began to happen! One by one, sections of the crowd was replaced by a blur. Until the whole stadium was a black blur, listening to me echoing the chorus again and again, the words coming out of my mouth unable to be tamed._

_"I'M ON A BOAT~!"_

"Dawn!" Ash shouted, and I sat up quickly, sweating a mount as I looked over to Ash, the window beyond him indicating it was night. It was just a dream? I frowned. Still breathing heavily, I closed my eyes and tried to focus all my energy and regaining that dream. So sweet, but not real! The worst tease anyone could truly give me. And to top it off, Ash wouldn't stop shaking me as if shooting up didn't mean I was awake! I gave up on finding that dream, and sat up to look at him, anger written clearly on my face.

"Sorry, I was kind of worried since you started singing: I'm on a boat~!" he apologized.

I softened. "Na, it's cool. Just dreamed that I reached my dream."

"You'll make it." he smiled.

"Thanks." I giggled, and we kissed until sleep regained us, and I found myself singing again. No, scratch that. Rapping hard core. Same Nikes, same diamonds, and even the same mike. Plus this time, Ash was there with a beer in his hand. He was the one fuelling my passion, and actually lifting it to take off. Without him, I don't think I'd of gotten this chance in the first place. I smiled in my dream, and my hand found itself to his abs and unconsciously, I began stroking him lovingly.

_I had a dream last night: I had high-top Nikes!_  
_I had diamonds in my mouth, and diamonds on my mic._  
_By the time I woke up I was singing: I'M ON A BOOOOAAT!_

I'll get there. Despite the haters, because I got my helper right here. Sleeping solemnly next to me ;)

**Thank you BBX for actually requesting this! It was so much fun to write, and I never heard the song before so listening to it, I absolutely adored it - so much, it is officially my ring tone. Any way, the on the boat song is a lonely island's song with T-Pain featured in it. So yes, it is actually a song. So yes, what Dawn sings in her dream is the first verse of the song. And yes, I'm on the boat is actually the chorus ;) Fun facts that you just learned today? Or you already knew? Either way, you learn something new everyday.**

**Okay, so this is the story I officially adored making the most. It focused on Dawn more than their love, so I made sure the ending was fluffy enough so that the story can pass off as pearl shipping. ;) Did I make it? Yes? Good, because I absolutely adored making this story! Got stuck in my head, and I'm hoping it will never leave! Anyway, yes, I know: Dawn dying her hair! No fricking way! But don't worry, it's semi permanent. She's going to have to reapply. Lol, I'm such an imaginary douche :D**

**But I like me that way, don't you think?**

**All right, see you later and hope to have more requests from you guys - and actual reviews. **

**Love you lots, and see you later my people! ;) xox**

**I'M ON A _BOOOOAAAAATTT~!_ xD**


	7. Author's Note xox

**Author's Note.**

**Did I say something about all her stories? Okay, author's note. I am not going to do all her songs. Turns out she has more than 105 songs, and no way can I spend the rest on my life doing pearlswift. As much as I enjoy it, I have other plans and other stories to do. So, requests are always open and the story will always be on process, because requests can always keep rolling in. So, without further a-do. This is me, saying: ****_I DON'T HAVE THE LIFE TO DO 105+ SONGS!_**

**Hope to hear from you soon, love you guys****_ ;)_**

**Oh, and I absolutely love saying this now... and it's all thanks to BBX. I'm on a ****_BOOOAAATTT!_**** Hahah, love you guys xx**

**(You'll get what I mean if you read the author's note under thug story. Oh, and whilst you are there, read the story if you already haven't. Plus, if you have, please read my other stories if you already haven't. Plus, if you are that person that hadn't skipped to the author's note for some strange reason, and hadn't taken any interest to the stories, thank you for reading them. ;) Means a lot to me. Oh, and please review. Not a large request, and something as simple as nice will make my day. Thank you)**

**Oh, and one more thing... I'm on a ****_BOOOAAATTT!_**


End file.
